A "film magazine", as the term is widely used, refers to a light-tight container or roll film holder for holding various film lengths. One type of known film magazine that is intended to be attached to a camera, often at the back of the camera, includes a housing having a film egress slot and a film ingress slot, a film supply spool rotatably supported within the housing proximate the film egress slot, and a film take-up spool rotatably supported within the housing proximate the film ingress slot. Film magazines are illustrated in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,036,385 issued Aug. 20, 1912, No. 3,482,681 issued Dec. 9, 1969, and No. 3,548,728 issued Dec. 22, 1970.